Behind the Walls
by NeuroticBanana
Summary: Why were Helga and Arnold in the closet? What were they doing in there? Find out what exactly was going on between those two in the semi-sequel to Rendezvous in the Closet oneshot.


**A/N:** So here is my other oneshot about the events that were occurring during the oneshoe with Rhonda and Harold. As always I'd love reviews and I hope that you enjoy it!

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing, all characters belong to Craig Bartlett!

* * *

><p>Behind the Walls<p>

Arnold Shortman sat at his desk working through biology essay questions. It was early evening and he was feeling more fatigued than usual. The school day had been a long one and while he had done exceptionally well on his most recent Algebra 2 exam he'd also had an unpleasant run in with Helga G. Pataki.

Helga. Helga G. Pataki. The thorn in his side, constant tormentor since pre-school, forever loud mouthed and bullying…Helga was a piece of work. And while he could have all of these negative thoughts about her he also knew a side of her that no one else knew. A side she never let anyone see but him…Smiling at this thought Arnold managed to push through this last biology question with gusto. Now he was getting back into the groove of things…he just hoped that Helga wasn't still mad at him about today.

Thinking back to the incident made him cringe a little. Arnold remembered how he had just been going about his business talking with the rest of the guys about the upcoming baseball game they had when he'd run into Helga. He had been sitting at the table but rose to rid himself of his lunch tray that still contained a half full carton of chocolate milk. Of course just as he'd risen he'd collided right with Helga who had also just gotten up. Arnold remembered watching the milk tip over and spill like lava onto Helga's bright pink blouse. It completely devastated the front of the shirt and almost certainly seeped into whatever undergarment she had on beneath it. Arnold had been mortified.

At first he thought that he could play it off as an accident and that Helga's volatile nature wouldn't be triggered; he was wrong. The second he had opened his mouth to speak Helga had snapped insults at him.

"Nice going football head. Why don't you stop being so clueless about the world around you and pay attention? Criminy I've never seen such stupidity!" she had yelled at him angrily while gesturing to her soaked shirt. It sadly had the unfortunate effect of plastering the fabric to Helga's breasts, somewhat similar to a wet tee-shirt contest…just with chocolate milk.

Of course as Arnold had tried to say something back to Helga to calm her Sid had chimed in with an unnecessary comment that was sure to ignite Helga's fuse even further.

"Looks like Helga needs some Pamprin for her PMS!" Sid was laughing and smiling mockingly at Helga. Before Arnold could move to stop the events that transpired from happening though, Helga was across the distance separating them and in Sid's face in mere seconds. Arnold could see with mounting concern that Helga grabbed Sid by the collar of his shirt and growled at him; totally ready to put out his lights.

"What did you say?" Helga demanded while roughly holding Sid's collar.

Sid however appeared to lack better judgment at this time and replied, "I said you should take your Pamprin Helga!" His voice was panicked and in his fear and panic had given Helga the direct response she'd asked. It was the wrong one.

"Okay then…it's Betsy and the five avengers for you bucko. I'm gonna punch your lights out," Helga had taken on a malicious smile at this point, causing Arnold to briefly contemplate her similarity to a coiled cobra. Arnold chose to act.

"Helga this isn't the way to handle this," he called to her hoping his voice would find some remnant of the logical Helga he knew was there. "I spilled milk on you, not Sid, he just made a comment!" Arnold knew that this wasn't necessarily going to cool the inner beast but it might help.

While Helga was still poised to strike she called to Arnold, "Shut up football head! I'm dealing with you later and Sid _now_." He could see the muscles in her thin arm seem to flex and prepare for an inevitable solid impact. Where were the teachers when you needed them!

Arnold moved quickly then, stepping right up behind Helga and gently putting a hand on her shoulder. He knew how she reacted to his touch and that it _usually _calmed her. He felt her relax slightly under his touch but knew it wasn't enough from preventing her from pounding Sid to the ground.

"Helga you don't want to do this. There are better ways to handle this. Why don't we just go and talk about this? After all you mentioned to me earlier today that you were having a rough day. We could talk about that now…" his quiet whisper trailed off at these last words. He watched as Helga's muscles tensed briefly under that pink shirt and then finally relaxed. Arnold let out a sigh of relief feeling rather confident that he had managed to spare Sid.

However, just as he thought he'd deescalated things, Helga violently tossed Sid away and whirled around into his face. "Fine _Arnoldo_. Just fine, just peachy keen perfect! But if you think that this gets you or," she paused to shoot Sid a venomous look, "or HIM off the hook then you are wrong!" She began to charge away from them only to be accosted by the quiet chuckles coming from the table of boys who had been watching the event between her, Sid and Arnold.

"Put a cork in it chuckleheads or you're all in for it!" The table dropped into silence as Helga gave them a deathly glare. Arnold moved forward to her to try to say something when Helga reacted as if he'd approached her with a large club.

"And _you, _YOU, just stay the heck away from me! Don't follow me, just LEAVE ME ALONE!" Her voice rose in anger and was almost lost to Arnold as she had stormed away. He had waited for a few moments and wondered if he should follow her. She was angry and he wasn't sure about following. _Oh well, I did kind of bring this on, might as well see that she's okay, _Arnold thought to himself and charged off in her direction.

Sitting back in his room Arnold remembered the events that had followed the incident in the cafeteria. Now those were a strange string of events. He had thought that all he was going was going to try to console Helga, but apparently the fates had other plans.

As Arnold had followed Helga down the hall he had tried to call to her from behind, but it seemed to be to no avail. She continued stomping ahead ignoring his shouts.

"Helga, please! I just want to talk to you. Helga stop!" Arnold called and jogged a little to try to catch up to her. Helga whirled around and directly faced Arnold. Her blue eyes were alight with fire that stopped Arnold from touching her or moving ahead.

"What Arnold? What? I told you NOT to follow me!" She shouted angrily.

"Helga…I know you're upset, but really just spilling milk, and Sid's comment aren't…well things…that you need to be that angry about," Arnold paused, unsure if he should continue. "These things happen." He gave a sheepish smile after this last statement.

Helga just stared at him but seemed to be thinking things over. She eyed him carefully and was completely silent for a moment. Arnold was pleased to notice that the fire in her eyes had faded just a bit. Suddenly, however, she grabbed Arnold's shoulder and pulled him into a janitor's closet that was next to them. Arnold was too surprised to react to this sudden movement. Once Helga had him in the janitor's closet with the door shut and a chair up against it, she gazed at him carefully. Arnold took in her slightly tense figure. Even her usually perky pigtails seemed to be tense as if waiting for something.

"Arnold," she began and lowered her eyes not meeting the wide headed boy, "you can't talk to me like that…you can't be so nice to me and follow me around. People will suspect something…and there is nothing going on, right?" She was hesitant when she asked this as if unsure and frightened of the answer he gave her.

Arnold looked back at her as innocently as he could. There was nothing going on, right? Simple enough, with a simple enough answer…right? He wasn't sure. He thought hard over his feelings for Helga. Why had he been insistent on following her? Lately it seemed he'd been at her side frequently when she was rattled or irritated by something. Why was he doing that? Was he recalling her confession from all those years ago on the FTi building…or had something else changed?

"Helga…I, uh…er…I like you. I know who you really are _inside_ and I don't care if people think things. They can, you and I will know the truth. Besides you deserve someone to be nice to you. Someone to talk to," Arnold finished quietly. He hoped this was an answer that would be acceptable to her.

While he was looking down Helga moved forward to stand right in front of his face. When Arnold raised his eyes he was mildly surprised and alarmed at her closeness…or was that alarm excitement?

"Well Arnold, if you and I know what the truth is, what exactly is _it?" _She asked calmer than expected.

Arnold didn't know what to say. What was the truth? Had things changed? How long had he told her he just liked her? How long had they been doing this little dance? Somewhere deep down inside of him he knew that it was only a matter of time before Helga ensnared him in her web. Over the years since her confession he'd grown to care for her as a friend, or at least that is what he kept telling himself. Yet there was some part of him that always acknowledged that as he and Helga had grown into friends that she had become more attractive to him both physically and mentally. Arnold had seen a side of Helga that was soft and sweet, but hidden from the rest of the world. Deep down he had always wondered if she still cared for him, or rather loved him like she had said she did.

As Arnold had been deep in thought he didn't realize that Helga had moved close to him again. In fact, she was close enough for him to feel her breath on his face. He hesitantly looked up at her and at eyes that had suddenly become intense with…anticipation?

"Helga," he breathed and couldn't help but feel his eyes lower to her lips for one small second. The glance was not lost on Helga. A tiny smirk crossed her face; she moved in.

The door to the janitor closet suddenly made a sound as if someone was putting pressure on it. Both teens backed away from each other at that sound and stared at the door, terrified of what lay beyond it. Helga stared at the door obviously trying to think up a clever scheme to explain their current situation. Arnold just remained staring at the door, too paralyzed with fear to move. Slowly the door opened to reveal…

Rhonda Wellington Lloyd stared at both Arnold and Helga with a look of confusion on her face. However, that look quickly turned to anger as she continued staring at the two.

"What the hell are you doing in here?" she started then paused momentarily and shot a fiery look at both of them, "this is _my _janitor closet! Get your own!"

Arnold felt a blush rise over his cheeks and wanted to turn away but Helga caught his attention. She didn't look concerned or embarrassed, she looked confident. The look in her eyes looked calculated, Arnold was intrigued.

"Oh what's the matter princess? Got a hot date with somebody like…PINK BOY?" Helga mused at Rhonda. Arnold stared at Helga. What made her say that? What did she know? Arnold watched Rhonda closely for a moment to gauge her reaction. She looked startled but also akin to someone with their hand caught in the cookie jar.

"I am NOT meeting Harold, or as you call him _pink boy_," Rhonda paused briefly and Arnold thought he heard her emphasize this last part. "I simply came to fetch the janitor because someone…uh, puked in the cafeteria." Once she finished Arnold felt doubt about her answer. He wondered if Helga was right about Harold…but Harold and Rhonda?

Arnold looked to Helga who seemed undiscouraged by her excuse. In fact she only seemed to grow in her smugness about…something.

"Alright princess, I believe you, but you _don't _get to have _this _janitor closet…the janitor isn't in," Helga replied to Rhonda. Arnold stared from her to Rhonda and wondered where she was going with this. For that matter why was Rhonda _really _here?

Arnold watched as Rhonda seemed to be forming a retort when Helga interrupted her. "However, if you are in fact in _great need _of a janitor…closet…then there's one in the hall opposite this one, and its usually never locked."

After Helga said this, Arnold distantly recalled a janitor closet in the opposite hallway that he had been in once or twice with Helga of course. It seemed that over the years he'd gotten to know Helga she was always managing to drag him off into secluded areas like a janitor closet, or once even a family restroom.

Thinking on his feet Arnold moved forward to speak to Rhonda but felt Helga raise an arm against him. He didn't move against it just decided to speak to her quickly. It was better that she leave them quickly; the longer she stayed here the more likely it was Helga would blow a fuse and the more likely someone unsavory would come by that wasn't as easily manipulated as Rhonda.

"Rhonda, I think Helga is telling the truth, besides the janitor isn't even in here…and we are only in here…because, well we just needed to talk about some things," the words came out in a rush, but Arnold didn't care. He needed Rhonda gone so he could clear things with Helga.

Confusion was the dominant feature that played across Rhonda's face after hearing Arnold's words, but nonetheless she said, "Whatever…I'll give it a shot, but Helga," there was a pause and Rhonda gave Helga and dangerous look, "if you are lying to me I'll make sure everyone knows that you and Arnold were making out in the janitors closet."

Arnold felt brief embarrassment wash over him but quickly pushed it aside, knowing that Helga was likely to erupt after hearing Rhonda's threat. "We weren't making out Rhonda. And she's not lying. Just go to the janitor to see for yourself," he said in desperation as Helga tensed in front of him. As soon as the words had left his mouth he turned his attention to Helga. He placed a hand on her shoulder and tried to say calming things to her. Helga fought against him, her brow furrowing in fury.

"If anyone happens to come by and uh, is looking for me tell them where I am," Rhonda randomly called out behind them. Arnold just nodded and was glad to hear the door shut behind them.

"Helga calm down!" Arnold cried desperately. Helga just scowled and lurched for the door.

"Rhonda Wellington Lloyd," she sneered in a high pitched, imitating voice. "Making out? As _if _we were making out," she growled and thudded her fist into the door. Arnold pulled her back, thudding into the chair along the way.

"Helga she was just saying that because she was mad about the Harold comment," Arnold paused and lost the edge in his voice then, "…how did you know that? I mean, HAROLD AND RHONDA!"

Helga briefly calmed and relaxed in his firm grip. "Well now that you mention Arnoldo, it is kind of obvious," she said with a smirk, "those two have been eyeing each other like cats in heat for like a month now, you've got to be blind not to notice," Helga slyly admitted to Arnold.

Arnold just looked at Helga and finally released her. It sometimes truly amazed him at how observant she was. There were so many facets to her personality. Helga never failed to surprise him.

"Well…anyway Helga, I'm sorry about the milk, and Sid," Arnold finally said looking down at the now crusting chocolate milk plastered all over Helga's shirt.

"It's okay football head, I get it…I just overreacted I guess," she murmured with just a hint of melancholy in her voice. Arnold wondered why and intended to ask when suddenly someone else opened the closet door.

Harold stood blankly staring at them, confusion clearly written on his face. He raised an eyebrow. However, before he could even speak a word Helga spoke for him.

"Rhonda's in the other closet across the hall pink boy, now beat it," Helga growled. Harold blinked a few times and then slowly left. She turned back to Arnold but didn't speak just simply gazed at him.

"Helga," he began again recalling their earlier moment.

With a sigh Helga playfully punched Arnold in the shoulder, "Sorry about my blow up football head. You know how it goes," she paused in awkward silence, "…anyway I need to go. Probably get my gym shirt or something to replace this one…" she trailed off.

Arnold nodded at her and watched as she opened the closet door and stepped out into the light. However before she completely walked away from him he called to her, "Sometime Helga, I'd love to see you over at the boardinghouse again…it's been forever." He smiled at her and she gave a little smile in return and was gone.

Now, sitting back in his room Arnold wondered if Helga had been further upset by their last conversation. She hadn't seemed happy really, which concerned him. And what was with that question about the truth? What was the truth? He wasn't exactly sure…

Arnold looked back down at his biology essay questions and really didn't feel like looking over them. He sighed and wondered about an endless number of questions that were running through his head. If only life had gotten easier when he had transitioned into a teenager, but sadly it seemed that things only got more complicated as you got older.

Gazing up at his glass ceiling Arnold felt a little more peaceful, until a thumping sound from behind his tucked away couch was in the wall. Arnold glanced over at the sound, heard what he thought was shuffling and maybe a sneeze. He rose from his chair and walked over to the couches place and listened intently. He could swear there was something or _someone _behind the walls.

Arnold backed up and pulled out his remote for the couch and the stereo. He paused momentarily before he pressed the button to release his couch from the wall. There could be rats behind it, then again…

He pressed it.

There was sudden movement from the couch and then a stifled gasp followed by a girl tumbling out with the couch. Helga G. Pataki rolled out with the couch and landed spread eagle on the floor in front of him. Arnold stared at her in shock; she was covered in dust, cobwebs, and a few spiders scurried off of her. As soon as the shock wore off Arnold burst out laughing.

"Helga!" he managed between laughs, "I guess you really took me serious when I said you should come by," he continued laughing.

Helga stared up at him, her hair dirty and messy, disorientation briefly passed across her face. Quickly though, she snapped out of it and stood up. "Shut up head boy! So I _happen _to be here, and I came out of the wall…so what?" Helga put her hands on her hips and glared at him. Arnold couldn't help but laugh.

"Still Helga, I mean you came through the wall! That's, that's," he trailed off as he continued laughing.

Helga growled at him and jabbed him in the chest. "I said shut up football head! Or I'll, I'll have to make things very difficult for you," Helga threatened with a menacing look on her face.

Arnold's laughing was dying down and he managed to look at her. "Okay Helga. I'm sorry, it was funny though," he smiled at her, rubbing his chest where she had jabbed him.

As Arnold stopped laughing and Helga's posture relaxed a bit silence settled between the two. Helga shifted to her left while Arnold awkwardly rubbed his hands together.

"So…" Arnold began and trailed off. "Want to eat dinner with us? Mr. Potts has asked about you a couple of times. I think he misses your sense of humor."

A smirk came across Helga's face then. "Really? Mr. Potts has been asking for me?" She just grinned at this as if she knew something Arnold didn't.

"Yeah…"

"Okay football head let's go eat dinner then," Helga said in an overly exasperated way. She then added, "Just don't spill any chocolate milk on me this time! You ruined my favorite shirt bucko and if you _do _spill something on me this time I'll have to beat your face into the ground." A triumphant smile spread across Helga's face at this.

Arnold smiled at Helga and simply said, "Whatever you say, Helga."

The End.


End file.
